It's not pleasant to think about you
by XII-larxene
Summary: [The Ramones] No siempre es agradable pensar en alguien en particular, sobre todo cuando no te llevas bien con ese alguien. O a lo mejor sí, y prefieres negarlo. Y Johnny no es precisamente el tipo de persona que admitiría tales pensamientos [JohnnyxJoey]


**N/A: **Hola! Soy Sheena! (inserte comentario de presentación largo aquí) adoro el slash de bandas musicales y a The Ramones. A continuación un fic que surgió de mi pervertida mente mientras miraba "End of the Century"

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente que The Ramones no es mío (y lamentablemente las 3/4 partes de los integrantes están en el _más allá_). Pero podemos imaginar que sí lo son, que viajé en el tiempo para ser su Manager, lavar el cerebro de Johnny (o ensuciarlo, mejor dicho D) y obligarlos a tocarse y hacer cosas cochinas entre ellos :$

* * *

**It's not pleasant to think about you **  
_(No es agradable pensar en tí)_

_The KKK took my baby away..._

La letra de esa estúpida canción, por más pegadiza que fuera, era demasiado obsoleta para él. Demasiado irónica…

-Que estupidéz…-

Johnny odiaba esa canción en particular. Tampoco eran de su agrado "She's a sensation", "Don't go" y otras ridiculeces que se alejaran y viraran del tipo de rock _inventando_ –por decirlo de alguna manera– por ellos mismos. Pioneros del punk-rock, no del punk-pop y otras basuras pseudomusicales como él las solía calificar.  
Joey era un idiota, de eso estaba seguro.

No se refería a que era _un idiota_ por idealizar el amor y esas cosas. Él sabía de antemano a lo que había que atenerse cuando finalmente "_estuvo de acuerdo_" en que él formara también parte de la banda que Dee Dee había bautizado como The Ramones. Ya desde un principio notó los roces y lo tan opuestos que él y el larguirucho desgarbado eran. Diferencias sociopolíticas, diferentes puntos de vistas, distintos modos de pensar, otra manera de ver el mundo y la realidad.  
Joey era tan optimista y supersticioso… tan reservado y "_raro_"… que se había ganado su _odio_ por ello.  
Y obviamente, las tensiones crecieron, desde luego.  
Más aún después de la partida de Tommy, quién ya no estaba presente para controlar y hablar por los demás, tomar las riendas y sacar adelante la banda. De eso ahora se encargaba Johnny, quién había demostrado llevarse muy bien con los negocios. Y la lucha por la toma del poder se volvía cada vez más notoria.

Quizás… a lo mejor.

No lo sabía, o más bien, sí lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro. O no quería admitirlo, pero ¿quién más podía ser, sino **él** quien llevase adelante aquel cuarteto de _locos_?. Joey era tan frágil… siempre estaba enfermo. Siempre –o la mayoría de las veces- había que llevarlo arrastrando hasta el camarín una vez acabada la función. Dee Dee era otro gran problema de The Ramones, un adicto consumido a la heroína que siempre se involucraba con novias prostitutas a las que había que mantenerlas alejadas en el estacionamiento ("_Sí... la cerda de Connie nos traía un problema tras otro, y él también por supuesto_")  
Tenían a Marky, el nuevo integrante reemplazando a Tommy en batería. Si había que algo que describía a la perfección al que más _groupies_ conseguía de los cuatro miembros, era una sola palabra: alcohólico. Y también era bastante despreocupado, el que se llevaba bien con todos los demás miembros.

Entonces, tenían a una persona delicada, obsesiva-compulsiva, un drogadicto problemático y un aficionado por el alcohol.

Y claro, lo tenían a él. A John Cummings, a Johnny Ramone. Si bien su pasado no era un ejemplo a seguir, demostró que de los errores de aprende, o que al menos, uno puede cambiar del día a la noche. Un día te encuentras asaltando una tienda en un pueblo neoyorquino, y así sin más, caminas un par de cuadras y caes en la cuenta de que estás desperdiciando tu vida, inhalando pegamento de una bolsa y haciendo quién sabe que otras cosas más.

Johnny demostró que en verdad no quería eso de su vida, para nada.  
Y The Ramones era parte de su vida, y por ende no quería que nadie, absolutamente nadie destruyera lo que fue armando a lo largo de aquellos cuasi 6 años de carrera musical.

Volvió a releer las garabatosas líneas escritas en aquella desprolija hoja de papel que sostenía sin interés con su mano derecha, rozando las uñas con el filo de sus dientes.  
Por un momento pensó en reír con la sorna que merecían aquellos fragmentos musicales. Porque vamos… no había que tener una inteligencia dotada para asimilar la letra con los hechos reales del entorno que los rodeaba.

-John… deja ya de leer esa canción¿quieres?. Es la quinta vez en el día, pienso que te está afectando más de lo que debería, cariño-

-Linda, por favor… necesito estudiarla bien para tocar luego- No fue a modo de pedido, más bien se asemejaba a un, "Déjame Linda, quiero trabajar en paz". ¿Afectado, por unas ridículas líneas?. A veces Linda tenía buen sentido del humor.

Así que bien. Repasemos. Joey comenzó a salir con una chica, no una chica medicada como las novias que consiguió estando internado en una clínica psiquiátrica hacía varios años atrás, antes de comenzar a tocar con el resto de The Ramones. Esta vez se trataba de una chica realmente bonita, sana, normal, quién dijo quererlo. Y él se había enamorado, su chica fue inspiración de muchas de las canciones compuestas por él.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, a causa de aquellos giros vertiginosos y singulares de la vida, fue que la única mujer con la que Joey había creído tener una relación estable y seria, se trató de algo pasajero que lo dejó en desuso y con el rencor que se acumularía en los próximos diecisiete años.  
Su chica lo había dejado por el mismo Johnny Ramone, como para agregarle más leña al fuego, haciendo que la tensión entre ellos se afirmara y creciera aún más.

Johnny ni siquiera alzó la vista para mirar a su mujer, volvió a releer la letra sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

"_The KKK took my baby away  
They took my girl  
They took my baby away"_

Al público le gustaría de seguro. Aquel ritmo con aquella mezcla mordaz propia de "Pleasant Dreams", atraparía al público, repitiendo los coros con todo el entusiasmo al igual que el "Hey, ho, let's go!" tan enfático propio de aquella repetitiva y monolítica voz, la cual entonaba poco, a pesar de que su tono -muy nasal y claro- la hacía enormemente atractiva. La voz de Joey se reconocía a la primera y su forma de cantar era inconfundible.

Atractiva… ¿podía encontrar algo _atractivo_ en Joey Ramone?. Debajo de aquella postura encorvada tratando de que los casi dos metros de altura no fuesen tan notorios, escondiendo aquellos desalineados y oscuros ojos siempre bajo las redondas gafas violáceas, y ocultándose debajo de aquel voluminoso cabello negro, había un cierto encanto que para muchos pasaba desapercibido.  
Desde que habían comenzado a tocar en el CBGB siempre intentó desentrañar el enigma que lo mantenía atraído a ese tipo extraño, sin demostrar nunca interés alguno, desde luego.

Observaba como se movían aquellos gruesos labios que parecían apenas despegarse cuando entonaba las pegadizas canciones, abriéndose paso al "Gabba Gabba Hey!" y alguna que otra vez en la que dejaba escapar alguna frase irónica.  
O el movimiento de su lengua para humedecer los resecos labios una vez terminado el tema, lo llevaban más allá de simples pensamientos de curiosidad, como el de por ejemplo, _querer probarlos_, incluso el de permitirse llegar _aún más allá_.

Deslices que su mente traicionera le jugaba en contra, y que luego el remordimiento le carcomía su conciencia, haciéndole creer que estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco.  
Daba la casualidad que cada vez que se remontaba a tales trivialidades era tras leer algo escrito por el puño y letra de Joey. Algo surgido de su brillante mente cuando de componer trataba.

Por eso odiaba "She's a Sensation", por eso odiaba "Don't Go". Y más aún "The KKK took my baby away" porque el muy estúpido se había atrevido a dedicárselo a él. Ya fuera algo negativo, ya fuera una muestra de su desquite enfermizo, del absoluto rencor que los mantendría separados para siempre. De esa manera le demostraba que él le importaba, o que lo tenía más en cuenta de lo que Johnny realmente imaginaba.

Es que no podía negarlo, Joey tenía una especie de don: Joey podía hacerlo enfadar como nadie más; Joey podía molestarlo como ningún otro ser en el planeta; y así mismo, podía llevarlo a cometer aquellos pensamientos distorsionados a los que tanto odiaba y a los que sabe quién hasta cuando podía reprimirlos.

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras su mano oprimía el trozo de papel, dejándolo caer mientras se incorporaba del sillón evadiendo aquellos pensamientos. Era hora de poner los pies sobre la tierra una vez más, todavía quedaba por editar "Pleasant Dreams", todavía quedaba remendar el polvo y arañazos de los acordes que no encajaban con las rimas. Y claro, continuar el inmenso trayecto de una larga carrera tortuosa de la cual no tenía intenciones de escapar.

**Fin **

* * *

**N/A**: Lalala, espero sus comentarios/reviews/blahblah. Sé que no es un gran trabajo, que hay cosas que quedaron medio confusas, así que pido disculpas de antemano D. Para aquellos/as que hayan tenido la posibilidad de haber visto "End of the Century" (biografía en formato DVD de The Ramones, la mejor de todas) seguramente entenderán algunas cositas que están encerradas por ahí (como la mención de Connie, la ex-novia de Dee Dee). Y si te gustan The Ramones y no lo has visto… ¿qué esperas?. ¡Por Ares se baja y consigue fácil con los sub en español:D

Quizás debí aclarar un par de cositas, pero no daba meterle más cosas al fic. Johnny es de caracter muy conservador, mientras que Joey es de un liberalismo zurdo. Polos totalmente opuestos, por eso en la canción Joey hace referencia al KKK (Ku Klux Klan) en la cual se refiera a Johnny.

Por último, acá les dejo la canción por si no la conocen y por si no la recuerdan:

"_**The KKK took my baby away"**_

_She went away for the holidays  
Said she's going to L.A.  
But she never got there  
She never got there  
She never got there, they say _

_[Chorus: x2  
The KKK took my baby away  
They took her away  
Away from me _

_Now I don't know  
Where my baby can be  
They took her from me  
They took her from me  
I don't know  
Where my baby can be  
They took her from me  
They took her from me _

_Ring me, ring me, ring me  
Up the President  
And find out  
Where my baby went  
Ring me, ring me, ring me  
Up the FBI  
And find out if  
My baby's alive  
Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_She went away for the holidays  
Said she's going to L.A.  
But she never got there  
She never got there  
She never got there, they say  
[x2 _

_[Chorus: x3 _

_The KKK took my baby away  
They took my girl  
They took my baby away._


End file.
